Un jour, au marché de Noël
by Axeliste
Summary: Juste un petit OS, pour souhaiter à tout le monde un JOYEUX NOËL!


Titre: Un jour, au marché de Noël…

Auteur: Axeliste!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, bouuuuuuhh, c'est trop triste ! Je les veux pour Noël ! PÈRE NOEL!

Raiting: K

Painting: YamaGoku 8059

Note de l'auteur: JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES!

Résumé: Petit OS, pour Noël, sur le couple 8059 que j'aime!

* * *

><p>POV's Hayato Gokudera :<p>

On était partis avec le Judaime, Reborn, la vache stupide, le baseball-freak, Chrome, et Mukuro au marché de Noël de la ville. La ville était d'ailleurs vraiment très jolie enneigée.

Sur le chemin, je « discutais » avec le baseball-freak, et les gens nous regardaient l'air bizarre. Quoi, ils ont jamais vu d'ados avec des bonnets du Père Noël à quelques jours des fêtes ? [NDA : Si, mais des gens avec ta couleur de cheveux, non !]

POV's Chrome Dokuro :

Au marché de Noël, une chose attira mon attention : le stand de pull bien chaud. Je regardais les pulls tandis que Mukuro-sama gardait un œil sur Tsuna et moi, comme s'il avait peur qu'on s'envole, encore Tsuna on peut comprendre, mais moi, où je peux disparaître ? Tss…

POV's Tsunayoshi Sawada :

Ce qu'ils peuvent être casse-pieds, Yamamoto-kun et Gokudera-kun, c'est pas vrai… Plus chieur qu'eu ça existe pas… Enfin, si on omet volontairement Lambo. Parce qu'entre Gokudera-kun qui se bat avec Yamamoto-kun, et Lambo qui fait chier son monde parce qu'il a faim… Heureusement que Chrome-chan et Mukuro-san sont pas comme ça… Bon, en même temps, c'est normal que je ne trouve pas Mukuro-san chiant, me diriez-vous : je l'aime. Mais, et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? On peut très bien trouver la personne qu'on aime chiante, non ?

POV's Mukuro Dokuro :

Pourquoi j'étais ici, déjà ? Ah, oui, parce que je ne voulais pas que MON Tsuna ne se fasse dragué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Mais, vu les fou-furieux avec qui je traîne, j'aurais pu très bien éviter de venir… Ouais, bon, ok, si j'étais pas venus, je serai en train de stresser un max pour Tsuna, mais quand même…

POV's Lambo :

Sous l'espèce de chapiteau, y'avait tout un truc trop marrant ! Y'avait des p'tits lutins, des ours, des rennes, des pingouins, et j'ai même vu le Père Noël ! Et puis, y'avait aussi beaucoup de neige ! Tsuna, lui, il disait que c'était de la fausse, mais vu que c'était la première fois que j'en voyais, j'étais sûr du contraire ! Au fait, j'ai même pu serrer la main d'un lutin, il était marrant, il bougeait tout seul ! Et puis, même plus loin, y'avait un lutin qui tenait un bretzel, alors j'ai essayé de l'attraper, mais j'étais trop petit…

POV's Reborn :

Pendant que Tsuna prenait des photos devant les lutins, Gokudera avait fait voler Yamamoto dans le passage interdit aux visiteurs, et Yamamoto était un peu bloqué, la tête dans la « neige ». Une fois sortit du « chapiteau », comme dirait l'autre crétin, on est allait se réchauffer au café. Bon, on était dehors, mais avec un café ou un chocolat chaud, on supporte déjà mieux le froid.

POV's Hayato Gokudera :

On était en train de faire le tour du marché, quand un vent tr-=ès froid est passé, et pour se réchauffer (j'étais habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un blouson, je tiens à préciser…), Lambo, Chrome et moi, on a commencé à faire la danse de Haruhi Suzumiya, les Caramelles dansen, et d'autres trucs d'où je sais pas d'où ça viens…

Bien que je ne le dirais jamais à haute voix, c'était marrant, bon on avait l'air d'attardé mentaux, mais c'était marrant.

Après, on est repartit marcher, sauf, qu'en tant que boulet, j'avais pas vu une plaque de glace sur le sol, et je me serrais sûrement prit l'arbre en face de moi, si le baseball-freak ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

Il m'avait réceptionné avec son torse, ce qui augmenta mon rythme cardiaque quand je m'en aperçu, alors je me séparais de lui, le rouge aux joues.

POV's Mukuro Dokuro :

Alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Chrome, Tsuna l'a appelé, tout en faisant un énorme sourire. Il lui montra une fontaine gelée, et apparemment, ils se comprirent, parce qu'ils affichèrent un sourire diabolique. Tsuna appela alors Gokudera, et lui demanda un truc, je sais pas quoi, mais franchement je m'en fous. Le truc, c'est qu'une fois que Gokudera avait ouvert la bouche, Chrome lui avait sauté dessus par derrière, et Gokudera s'est rétamé sur la fontaine. Ce que les deux n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que Gokudera reste la langue collé sur la glace… Aaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien rigoler, moi, à ce moment-là… Ah, et j'étais pas le seul.

POV's Chrome Dokuro :

Après avoir réussi à décoller Gokudera grâce à Yamamoto ( à croire que ça lui été déjà arrivé), on est allé à une énorme boutique de confiserie, pour faire plaisir à Lambo, et à moi ( c'est bien connu, les filles sont des ventres sur patte ! ^^). Là, c'était le paradis. Y'avait de tout !

A un moment, Tsuna a même crié « BYAKURAAAAANNN ! » en voyant des chamalows…

Gokudera a trouvé les bonbons qui lui correspondaient : les Dynamite cherry.

Et on a paumé Lambo dans la boutique.

POV's Takeshi Yamamoto :

En fin d'après-midi, alors que je désespérais un peu plus sur comment-avouer-mes-sentiments-qui-avait-dépassé-la-simple-amitié-à-Hayato, une occasion se présenta… Enfin, pas totalement.

On était en train de faire les débiles avec les décos de la ville, quand Reborn, qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment, proposa un truc : on devait écrire un souhait irréalisable sur du papier, et l'accrocher à une déco. Tout le monde accepta, et écrit un souhait. Moi, perso, j'écris de sortir avec Hayato Gokudera. Reborn arracha des mains tous les petits papiers, et toute la bande se mit à sa poursuite en hurlant qu'il le payerai, et tout le tralala, alors que lui, le plus normalement du monde, faisait des petits commentaires bien trash sur nos souhaits, tout en courant, bien évidemment. Mais, y'a un truc qui m'a fait m'arrêter brusquement: le com' de Reborn concernant mon souhait : « Ah tiens, Yamamoto, alors… Oh, bah, c'est réalisable ça ! »

POV's Hayato Gokudera :

Le stupide baseballeur s'était arrêté d'un coup, si bien que je n'ai pas eux le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà sur lui, lui à même le sol. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'observais, mais lui, ne faisait rien, il avait l'air de ne pas m'avoir vu. C'était assez troublant, d'ailleurs, lui qui était toujours le premier à me voir, m'interpeller, il ne faisait plus attention à moi. Qu'est-ce que Reborn avait pu lui dire pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça ? Je levais la tête afin de savoir où était Reborn, et une fois trouvé, j'allais me lever, quand les bras puissants de Yamamoto m'encerclèrent. Il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Et alors qu'on regardait dans les yeux il déclara dans un souffle :

« J'espère que Reborn ne s'est pas trompé. »

POV's Takeshi Yamamoto :

Je passais un bras derrière le cou de Hayato, le rapprochant ainsi de moi, et enfin, je m'appropriais ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que j'avais embrassées tellement de fois dans mes rêves étaient enfin là, à ma portée. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir du dégout dans les yeux émeraudes de Gokudera, mais j'étais bien conscient, qu'à un moment ou un autre, je serai obligé de me lever, et d'affronter le regard de Gokudera. J'avais juste posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je le sentais partir, s'éloigné de moi, se relevant. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me relevais, et tournais la tête vers l'homme qui avait fait battre mon cœur. Et la tête que je lui découvris n'était sûrement celle dont je m'entendais : il avait sa main gauche qui frottait nerveusement ses cheveux pour montrer sa gêne, il avait le rouge aux joues, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Je fis alors un pas, tendis ma main, l'obligea à me regarder, et lui fis un regard interrogatif. Il parut encore un peu plus gêné, et mon regard s'assombrit alors que je comprenais qu'il allait m'envoyer bouler convenablement. Mais apparemment, c'était pas ce qui était prévu, car quand il me vit baisser la tête, il posa nerveusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris grand les yeux à ce contact, et au bout de quelques secondes, je demandais l'accès à sa bouche. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, tandis que je passais les miens dans son dos.

Et puis, cet instant magique fut coupé par des raclements de gorges poussés en même temps par la bande.

Bon, ce Noël semblait être un peu changeant, et apparemment personne n'était contre. Il faudrait que Tsuna ne prenne pas, pour faire partit des Vongola, des homophobes, c'est serait bon à dire.

Et voilà, fini ! Bonne fête de Noël à tous et toutes ! Sur ce, la prochaine fanfic sera pour le nouvelle an!

A +!


End file.
